The present invention relates to a sound effects producer in which various sound effects are produced from an electric circuit, more specifically to a device in which a noise output from a semiconductor element is amplified to issue from a speaker for sound effects.
There are various sound effects and they are produced in various ways, but conventional methods are mostly mechanical which cannot produce the sound effects with high fidelity. Moreover, according to these methods, the tone cannot be altered by simple operation, and conventional devices lack in universal applicability. Furthermore, because of bulkiness which hinders their being built into a toy, etc., these mechanical devices are found impractical.